Tour Of A Lifetime: Sinnoh
by Triple Magnet
Summary: A traveler from another land arrives at Sandgem Town, turning the life of a lab assistant into one of adventure and wonder. Follow the journey of two young teenagers as they journey across Sinnoh to stop an evil organisation and maybe even find who they are on the way. Main cast of all OCs replace the game's protagonists, however this stays true to the game's story mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of many, except the main cast everything is owned by Nintendo, enjoy!**

* * *

A cool breeze swept across the decking as land drew ever nearer, it's power sweeping through the ocean like scissors through cloth. A horn sounded from the depths of the ship, signalling the ship's approaching arrival to the small seaside town in front of the boat.

A tall figure stood at the head of the ship, gazing at the shore with wonder on his face, his green eyes lit up with excitement and wanderlust. "I hope you're all doing well at home." he murmured, looking out to the sea behind him with a fond smile on his face before he turned and looked back at the sea. "You'll hear about what we've been up to some day soon." came his low voice as his hand reached into the pocket of his shorts, thumbing the ball inside.

"We are now about to arrive to Sandgem town in the Sinnoh region, please prepare all luggage for departure." A voice came from a speaker behind the boy, he grinned to himself before taking a breath to taste the sea air.

"We'd better get ready then." He said to himself, strolling off the front deck and towards the cabins.

* * *

"Sophie! You have to wake up at some point sweetie!" The voice carried itself up the stairs and to the room of a young girl, she groaned to herself and pulled the pillow she lay on closer to her face, as if this action would stop her mother from coming and getting her out of bed.

Footsteps echoed on the stairs as her fate drew ever nearer, a sigh escaped her lips as the door opened quietly.

"I'm awake." Groaned the teenager, clad in pyjamas and face shoved into the pillow she slept on.

"I don't think so young lady." Her mom scolded, snatching the soft object from beneath her and causing her to lightly thud onto her bed.

"Mooom!" Cried the girl, her mother ignorant to the lifeline she now took from her, dooming the girl to a life of consciousness and effort.

Footsteps again, her mom was leaving with her pillow. With that the girl concluded she had lost.

She struggled to push herself away from the bliss that was her bed before sluggishly stumbling towards the stairs of the house when she then stomped down said stairs one at a time grumpily.

Her mother was a loving woman, she had white flowing hair that went all the way down to her back, and sparkling blue eyes that inspired hope into anyone that she gazed upon. Sophie's mother had been on her own for as long as she knew, her father was a topic that nobody mentioned in her family and everything was just fine without him anyway.

"Oh, nice of you to join me this morning Sophie." Sang her mother with a bright smile on her face, her blue eyes glittering brilliantly as she sat in the morning light.

"You suck." Came her daughter's educated reply.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling chipper today because the professor wanted to ask a favour of you today." Sophie's mother informed her, placing a plate of breakfast on the table.

"Do I have to?" Came her unhappy question "He's always so grouchy and it bothers me." She sulked, in between chewing.

"Do I have to remind you he's your grandfather?" Her mother countered, sitting down opposite her with a mug in her hands before taking a sip "Plus he might be asking if you want to go travel with him or something." She speculated, smiling as her daughter lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well I'm gonna go and get dressed then, be right back!" Called Sophie, dashing up the stairs and back into her room.

Her mother remained in her seat, shaking her head at the eagerness of her daughter.

"Just don't get your hopes up." Came her voice, barely a whisper as her excitable daughter hastily shut her bedroom door.

The house was silent as Sophie's mother sat and waited for her daughter to return from the bedroom she slept in, her coffee becoming cold as it lay untouched now on the table.

Saying goodbye would hurt her, all the more now their father was no longer with them.

After several minutes of thinking Sophie's footsteps came from above and she covered her gloomy look with a smile.

Sophie wore a colorful top with a green jacket over it, a necklace containing a picture of her and her mother hung around her neck loosely and she wore simple dark brown jeans along with a lighter shade of brown boots. Her own pair of shining blue eyes looked energetic now with her shoulder length white hair in a loose ponytail. A bright smile lit up her once groggy features as she stepped onto the landing.

"All ready to go?" Drifted her soft voice from the kitchen table, her only child smiling happily from in front of her.

"Yep!" Exclaimed the cheery teenager, punching her fist into the air "I'll be back in a little bit mom!" Declared Sophie, quickly putting on shoes and tying the laces in two quick motions.

"Stay safe!" Her mother called after her, the door shutting. She sighed, picking up the cold coffee and pouring it down the sink. "Good luck."

* * *

The town seemed to be fairly lively today, it's trees swaying in the calm ocean breeze and the houses gleaming in the light of the sun. With a soft smile Sophie skipped towards the lab her grandfather owned, people stopped to smile at the young girl as she passed, their faces bright with cheer and joy.

It seemed everyone was in a good mood today.

"Have you heard Sophie?" Asked one of her neighbors

"Heard what Daphne?" Came her intrigued reply

"We have someone famous visiting the town, apparently he's the brother of a powerful gym leader from Unova!" Her neighbor cooed, her hands clasped together.

"That sounds interesting." Sophie replied, her eyebrows raised "where is he?" She asked, taking guesses as to why he was here.

"He's at your grandfathers lab I think," guessed the neighbor with a hand on her hip "you might even get the chance to meet him!" Came her voice as Sophie looked in the direction of the lab.

"Maybe..." Pondered the girl "anyway, I'll see you later, thanks for the info!" Thanked Sophie as she walked in the direction of the lab once more, her thoughts of excitement and wonder becoming more frequent with each step.

Eventually she reached the doors to the lab she'd been walking towards for five minutes, the inviting aura of the lab served as a highlight to the town's otherwise mundane atmosphere. You could practically feel the information the lab held from the outside.

Sophie took a short breath before taking a step towards the lab, grabbing the handle in the same motion before giving a pull and opening the doors to a room of science and wonder.

In the back of the room stood two men, one of them was tall and lanky with long blonde hair sweeping across his face. He wore surfing shorts with nothing but sandals on his feet. Around his waist was a belt that held only a single Pokeball but was designed for a team of six, and on his shoulder was a single strap backpack that would normally go across his chest. A short sleeved t-shirt covered his chest and a pair of rimless sunglasses perched on top of his forehead. This boy looked to be under dressed for the cool breeze the small town offered, but if he was bothered by it he didn't show it at all.

The other man stood in a brown coat, his white hair visible from the back of the room, the blue suit and brown tie he wore underneath the coat looked fresh from this morning and the black trousers and brown shoes covered the man's lower half. He stood broader than the person in front of him, however he was a few inches short of his head. Normally this would make him seem less impressive than the other man, however the taller person stood at a respectable distance, making neither outshine the other.

Greeting the assistants on her way in Sophie made her way over to the two men at the end of the lab, smiling as the man in the coat saw her.

"Good morning Granddad!" Smiled the girl, causing suprise to the person the professor spoke to. He hadn't noticed the girl approached and her greeting made him jump with surprise.

The two locked eyes after the boy overcame his shock. Deep green eyes stared into dazzling blue ones for what seemed like hours before the professor snapped the two out of their intense moment.

"Good morning Sophie, I'm glad you could make it." Spoke the professor, a nod of the head following his greeting as he turned to the other person there "This is my granddaughter, Sophie. Sophie, this is Cory from Unova."

"Nice to meet you." The boy greeted me, a smile flashing as he did. He seemed relaxed from first impressions, but he soon sighed after turning away from me and my grandfather. "Alright professor, is there any way you can get me a licence? I don't think getting arrested would be too good for my sister's image." He groaned, his hair dangling further down his face as he dipped his head.

My grandfather ran a hand through his beard, thinking about the situation presented to him.

"Alright." He agreed, causing the blonde's head to sharply jolt up from his unhappy gaze at the floor "on one condition." Added my grandfather, knowing he'd already gotten the boy to agree to anything he'd ask.

"Sure thing dude, what do you need?" Asked the teen, his eyes lighting up at the prospect at getting a licence for traveling the region.

"I'd like for you to take a Pokedex with you." Informed the professor in front of a startruck teenager, the boy nodded eagerly with a grin now covering his face. Sophie couldn't help but giggle behind her hand at this boy's excitement. "Oh," continued the professor as he began to stride towards the table that held all of his research notes and two new Pokedexes. "I would like you to take my granddaughter with you." He instructed, causing both of the other two people present to stop what they were doing with wide eyes.

"O-okay." Answered the boy after a minute of science in the laboratory. His what seemed to be cool atmosphere was shattered by this question, making him stutter and glance around nervously before answering. However he quickly recovered before the professor noticed his apprehension over the question, though Sophie did notice his little blunder.

And so, with that question an adventure that neither of the young teenagers could've predicted was set in stone. This would be an adventure to shape them into the people they will someday be, as well as test them in the world that they live in and cherish so dearly.

* * *

 **Bleh Bleh Bleh.**

 **I hate making new stories on this website because it's like a silent promise that I need to write more frequently, though to be fair I did enjoy working on this chapter a whole lot.**

 **The format for this adventure will be a little different to many of the things I've tried in the past, this time it might take longer for me to edit my writing as I'm juggling school work and this at the same time.**

 **So, chapters will go live on Saturday at 6pm GMT. If you want to work out what that is for you I'm sure you can find some sort of website that'll easily tell you.**

 **Additionally you can make me post an extra chapter most weeks (I'll let you know in advance if you can't) just by reviewing the chapter! If I get 5 different people review on this chapter for instance the next one will be up on Tuesday 6pm GMT along with the Saturday one.**

 **also if you're here just to demand more chapters out of me without telling me what you liked or disliked I will count your review but it doesn't help with improving the story I'm writing here and I'd appreciate the advice.**

 **Also, I'd like to shout out my longtime friend OPFan37 as he's still decided to stick with me even after my years of absence from this website, so thanks dude.**

 **Other than that, suggest some Pokemon you'd like to personally see in the Sinnoh region, I have a rough plan of this story and where it'll go but I'd love to see what you all want to see as well!**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter,**

 **-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you don't notice from now the chapters will be in first person unless specified otherwise, first off we're starting with Sophie's POV, and it'll probably stay like that for a good while.**

* * *

As soon as he received the plastic card, Pokedex and Pokeballs, Cory hastily thanked the professor for his offer and turned to me, his eyes full of several different emotions at once.

"I'm going down to the beach." He told me, his hair sweeping in front of me like a metronome "go and tell your parents you're leaving and get your stuff, I'll be waiting for you." Came his instructions before he dashed out of the door to the lab. I sighed in frustration before turning to my grandfather.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked my thoughtless granddad as he stroked his chin in mid thought.

"I'm afraid not, Sophie. He's not capable enough to be left on his own in an unfamiliar region." His apologetic tone spoke "and it gives you a chance to be free, I know you don't want to stay here forever." Addressed the old man. I sighed again, turning to face him as he stood with a proud smile on his face.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" My inquisitive side pried, my eyes looking over all of the objects in the room before landing on a briefcase I knew held Pokeballs with starter Pokemon in them.

"First things first young lady!" Announced Rowan, his voice picking up volume as he strode over to me, snatching up the Pokedex and Pokeballs. "To save you the lecture on what these do take these Pokeballs first. I'm quite sure you know how they work." Instructed my grandfather, dropping five rounded white and red balls in my hands, they were all filtered into my pockets until I got a bag.

"Next up, take this Pokedex from me." Ordered the professor, passing me the flat device. It was rectangle and red in coloration, just like every other Pokedex my Granddad gave out. I flipped it open and it's two screens lit up, displaying my name and trainer id.

"You prepared it specifically for me?" I asked, amused as the professor nodded "what if I'd said no to leaving?" I asked with a straight face before looking at his chuckling form and bursting out into laughter myself.

I flipped the dex closed and slipped it into my back pocket, turning to look at the briefcase Rowan now held.

"Inside of here are the three Pokemon I give out to new Pokemon Trainers. As you qualify as such a person you now get the honor of picking your first Pokemon!" He announced, opening the case at once and revealing the balls inside!

* * *

Half an hour later I sat at home with my mother sharing our last drink together before I left to be a trainer. she was upset about me leaving home, I could see the moment I stepped into the door with my Pokeballs in hand she wouldn't take it well.

"Mom, it's not like it's forever." I smiled, reaching my hand out to touch hers "and I'll call often to make sure you know I'm okay." I consoled. She nodded numbly, her tears dry and voice hoarse from all of the crying she'd been doing.

I stood from the table, grabbing my packed bag as I did with a new boost of confidence.

"Don't worry mom, I'll come back in a few months perfectly fine!" I announced to her softly smiling face, she stood up to hug me before I walked to the door, calling over my shoulder as I did "See ya!" Came my cry before I shut the door.

With a quick motion I wiped away all the tears before they came and looked up into the sky. Time to head to the beach.

My bag shouldered and my mind steeled I took the first steps towards beginning my journey.

Racing at a million miles an hour my mind figured out what kind of things our adventure would include. I might even end up challenging gyms and becoming the champion!

A boy raced towards me from the direction of the beach, his breaths quick forehead covered in sweat. Quickly, I jogged to meet him halfway toward.

"Miss, quickly we need to get someone!" Panted the exhausted boy, his face redder than my Pokeballs.

"Why? What happened?" My voice sounded intrigued but on the inside all sorts of terrible incidents flashed through my mind, each one equally terrifying. Slowly the boy recovered from his run and caught his breath.

"Some guy fished up a Magikarp and then caught it, but then a Gyarados appeared out of nowhere and started trying to attack him!" Cried the terrified boy. I felt my hand go to my head as I imagined some weak fisherman trying to catch a legendary golden Magikarp or something.

"I'll deal with it." I offered the boy, walking around him and beginning a quick jog towards the beach ahead of me. "What kind of idiot fishes for Magikarp anyway?" A question escaped my lips before I lifted my head to see the state of the beach.

I quickly halted when I saw the blonde haired shorts wearing teenager in a stare off with a Gyarados easily three times his height.

The two remained locked in a silent battle of thought, neither one budging at all as if doing so would show weakness to the other. They stayed like this for many seconds, neither of them giving an inch to the other in their intense battle of fortitude.

Eventually, after a whole two minutes of the stare down the Gyarados lunged towards Cory, it's eyes blazing with fury and mouth wide open to give us both a good view of it's fang like biters. At a frightening speed the large serpent like creature rocketed towards the glaring teenager, letting loose a terrifying roar that made me step back in fear without noticing.

Cory waited for the monster to come closer to him with his long blonde hair sweeping past his eyes due to the sea monster's primal roar. A split second before the monster met with his awaiting head he kicked his feet off the ground in front of him, sending him backwards a few feed and kicking sand up in the process.

Crashing into the ground at an incredible speed made the sea monster all the more angry, even before Cory then jumped up onto his head and grabbed one of the monster by it's headpiece in his hands. He grabbed a Pokeball from the belt of two balls he held and threw it down onto the ground, releasing the Pokemon inside. A blue and black turtle creature landed on the ground with a thud, it's head craning up to see his trainer on top of the water type beast in front of him.

"Tirt?" Asked the confused turtle as the Gyarados flailed around in an attempt to knock Cory from his perch on top of it's head.

"Don't give me that!" Called Cory, his sunglasses nearly falling off his forehead. He quickly caught them and placed them over his eyes. "Just use rock throw when you get a clear shot!" Yelled Cory, the Gyarados' flailing becoming more and more frantic as the annoyance on top of it refused to move.

I shook myself out of the daze I'd let myself get into and pulled out my starter from my bag, throwing the Pokemon's ball next to the unfamiliar turtle Pokemon Cory had called upon. Next to it materialized a brown and green turtle, a tiny leaf sprouting out of the top of it's rounded head. "Turtwig!" Cried the small grass type as it looked around excitedly.

"Alright Turtwig, we need to help out here!" I called, pointing at the large sea monster in front of us when my starter's confused head turned to me. He made a noise of agreement and jumped closer to the blue turtle Pokemon that charged a small rock throw in it's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Cory called from the Gyarados, looking more like a Tauros rider than a boy clutching a Gyarados' neck. "Never mind actually, just try and get this big guy to calm down!" He decided after a second of thought before I could open my mouth.

"Turtwig, we need to take this thing down a notch, use seed bomb to follow the rock throw!" I called, my Turtwig crying his name cheerily in response.

The Gyarados reared itself back, letting loose another rattling cry of it's own name and that's when the blue turtle launched it's attack.

A cry of effort came from the little turtle Pokemon before the rock shot out of it's mouth like a bullet, growing in size as it neared the monster's mouth. With a smack of impact and a crack the rock smacked into the jaws of the beast in front of me and broke all in one second, throwing the Pokemon backwards in shock.

"Do it now!" Came my cry, immediately followed by Turtwig's cry of his own name and a stomp on the sandy beach from his front legs. Seeds shot out of the floor from below the layer of sand and shot towards the water type. As they zoomed towards their target they went from green to a red color before exploding with a bright white light.

Cory cried out in shock before jumping from the beast he rode on and rolling in the sand, stopping with his face down in the sand. His turtle like Pokemon made it's way over to him before sighing and resting on his back and retracting into the shell it wore.

"Come on dude, you're too heavy for this now!" Complained Cory, enticing a giggle from me as I watched the antics of the turtle and trainer.

"Good job Turtwig!" I beamed at my partner, picking him up in my hands and hugging him against my chest. He cried his name happily, nuzzling against my cheek. "I'm glad I chose you, you're already so strong!" Happiness rolled off of me and onto the small creature in my arms and he called out his name happy with the praise.

I pulled out my Pokeball, returning him before putting it back inside of my bag before turning to Cory, the turtle still trapping him on the floor.

"Come on Tirtouga, we can't stay like this forever." Cory complained, an annoyed frown on his face "Sophie could you help please?" Pleaded the lanky teen.

"Nah, I just helped save you once and another time would just be too much trouble." I smiled, scratching the top of the turtle's head "and anyway, this guy deserves a reward for helping out too!" I praised with a grin.

"You're both bullys." Pouted Cory with a huff of indignity. "Alright, you're going back in the ball." Decided the crushed boy, pulling the ball from his belt before absorbing his Pokemon inside and pushing himself off the ground.

"Damn it, I was hoping you'd be shorter from now on." I complained at his height once he was fully stood up.

"Comes with the looks I'm afraid." Shot back the boy playfully, stretching his back after the turtle's assault.

"Whatever. What did you do to annoy that Gyarados anyway?" Came my annoyed voice "couldn't you have died?" I scolded

"Nah," came his carefree tone, placing the sunglasses back on top of his forehead and scratching the back of his neck "I kinda hooked it with my rod..." He explained, pointing at the snapped fishing rod resting on the rock.

"But why didn't he leave once it was out?" My thoughts came before I could process what I was thinking "Gyarados around here are normally more docile than most..."

"I smacked him for breaking my rod." He simply replied, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "And anyway, I caught a Magikarp too, so one day I'll have one of those big guys with me too!" Cheered the now grinning blonde, showing a Pokeball that wasn't the one he had returned the turtle Pokemon with before clipping it in the second spot on his belt.

"You're an idiot." I mumbled, looking at the ground as we began to walk back towards my hometown. I saw him look at me inquisitively out of the corner of my eye "I'm traveling with a complete moron." Processed my head and he hummed to himself in agreement.

I smacked his shoulder in annoyance.

"Don't kill yourself before we even set off!" His eyes widened at my yell and he stopped for a moment, falling behind me.

"Oh, my bad." Murmured his voice, now quiet. I turned around to see what his face looked like but his eyes were covered by sunglasses and he looked the other way. I groaned at his antics before storming off in front.

"Come on!" I yelled behind me "we're leaving. Now!"

* * *

 **Hey what's up boys and girls, it's another Saturday, so that means another chapter for all you lovely readers! Thanks to everyone that viewed the story last week, and special thanks to XDiamondX90 who was my first review on this fanfiction!**

 **Anyway, have a good week all of you and take care**

 **See y'all later**

 **-Sam**


End file.
